


My Forever

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: #EllickValentines, Actually no mention of valentines day, Ellick, F/M, Fluff, Valentines day Ellick, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick keeps waiting for the right moment only to realize there isn't one.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Ellick Group Chat. Happy Valentine's day friends.

My Forever

Nick Torres had been working for NCIS for 16 years, 8 years undercover, and 8 years in the office part of the best team in the world. To quote Palmer many moons ago when they went to the painting workshop. Nick glanced across the bullpen and made contact with his girlfriend and love of his life Ellie Bishop. Nick smirked at her and then also rechecked his pocket. He had been carrying around the ring for months. The emerald minimalist ring, Nick bought it as a valentines day gift, but then life happened. 

Gibbs got shot. Ziva and Tony got married. Every attempt Nick had to try to propose to his girlfriend some bad guy or something else happened. Truthfully Nick was frustrated. 

The straw that killed the camel was seeing his dad in prison near DC. Dante Torres taunted and said that Nick was just like him. A commitment-phobe and would run away from everything that he loved. His dad’s laughter echoed his dreams after he clocked him and decided that he would never visit his dad. That evening Ellie made him enchiladas from the marine’s who was running from ICE. Nick stayed quiet during that evening, afraid that if he gave a voice to his fears that they will grow.

Nick knew one thing. He was not a commitment-phobe or would run away from Ellie. 

However, another fly in the ointment is that Ziva, Tali, and Tony were visiting, and Tony took one look at Nick and just knew that he was going to propose. So now Nick was unsure if Tony was going to spill the beans.

“Hey, Babe?” Ellie’s voice called from across the bullpen. Nick looked up from the paperwork he was doing. 

“What Up?” Nick responded. 

“What are you feeling for dinner?” Ellie came over to stand by his desk. She leaned over his shoulders to peer at his stack of papers. Her perfume was intoxicating. Nick watched her through his peripheral vision.

“I was thinking of Sushi and Game of Thrones,” Nick mentioned he could feel a headache coming on from the current case. Ellie looked at her boyfriend and noticed he was tense. 

“Hon? You okay? A headache?” Ellie asked. Ellie placed her hand on his shoulders and started massaging the tension from his shoulders. Nick reveled in the ministrations for a minute and thought he could get used to Ellie doing this every night as his wife. Their perfect moment was interrupted by no other than Dinozzo(WHom Nick found more annoying than talking to Jack) 

“So Nico( Is annoying name for Nick. Nobody every called Nick, Nico except for his crazy aunt) did you ask her yet?” Tony called as slipped around the corner, Ziva attached to his hand. 

“Tony!!!!” Ziva exclaimed. “Leave the poor boy alone.”

“No, Ziva, you called him a wuss when you first met him,” Tony said again.

“Ask me what?” Ellie asked, confused. 

“Well, Nico here is going to propose but hasn’t yet because of reasons,” Tony stated as a Cheshire cat grin painted his face.  
Ziva groaned and punched Tony. 

Ellie looked at Nick, who clenched his jaw. Nick looked like he wanted to simultaneously evaporate into the floor and punch Tony across the room. 

Gibbs and McGee rounded the corner and summed up the scene. McGee Smirked, “Uh. Oh, what did you do this time.” 

“Tony was being Tony,” Ziva responded, unsure if she stands between the Nick or let Tony get punched. 

Gibbs watched and said, “Tony, mind your own business. Nick, go cool off. Everyone else get back to work.” 

Nick ran toward the hall. Ellie ran after him. 

“Nick!!! Hey, slow down. It is just me,” Ellie called, and Nick stopped. He slowed and turned around. Nick held up his hand. Ellie recognized the gesture as the common one Nick often did this if he felt like he was spinning out of control.

“Honey, it is just me,” Ellie said quietly. “Was Tony telling the truth?”

“Baby. You know when I saw my dad in prison. He called me a commitment-phobe and going to run away. Elle, you are the only one who hasn’t made me want to run away. I’ve been carrying this around for months, waiting for the right moment. And I’ll tell you: there is no right moment. So I’m just going to ask you right now.” Nick pulled out the ring. A gold band with a princess cut emerald, minimalist in design. It cost Nick a fortune, but Ellie was worth it. Nick got down on one knee. 

“Eleanor Raye Bishop, do me the honor and become my wife. Be my partner for life. Will you be my forever?” Nick asked. 

He was pretty sure he saw Kasie peek around the corner, along with Ziva and Jack. Okay, so a quiet hallway isn’t the most romantic place in the world, but it was them.

Ellie had tears in her eyes. “Yes! Thousand times, yes,” she exclaimed. 

Nick put the ring on her finger, and Ellie jumped into his arms. Nick laughed and spun her around. They were both laughing. When he put her down, Nick captured Ellie’s lips in a passionate kiss. However, once again, their moment was interrupted when Kasie squeaked and poked her head out. Ziva and Jack followed, and soon Nick and Ellie were surrounded by these women who were all gushing over the ring. 

Ziva pulled them back to the bullpen and jumped on to her desk. She let out a shrill whistle and yelled, “Attention NCIS!! I have an announcement Nicholas Torres is going to marry Eleanor Bishop. Please join me in applause for the happy couple” Ellie and Nick blushed as the office erupted in applause, and hoots, and about times. 

Gibbs hugged Ellie and shook hands with Nick. Tony was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. 

“Hey, Nick, you are no longer a wuss,” Tony said. 

“I love you, Nick,” Ellie whispered in his ear, and Nick kissed her cheek. 

“I love you too,” Nick responded. 

Nick was excited that he found his forever.


End file.
